dc_universe_hopes_ressurectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Bandit
Backstory One day, in Metropolis at STAR Labs, Alex Foster had been experimenting with animal and human DNA in order to somehow improve human ability. He experimented on a variety of animals as each of their skin, fur, and scales turned grey. He grew exhausted but pressed on, only to be later comforted by his (now pregnant) wife, Erica. Something went wrong in his final experiment for the day and the creatures got loose. They all attacked Aaron and Erica, but Aaron managed to fend them all off. However, the pregnant Erica still had been bitten by a large number of animals in the process, some from Earth, and some alien. This caused her skin to turn grey as well. Despite the 2 of them being hospitalized afterwards, they both made a full physical recovery and the Erica's baby seemed completely unharmed. Inspite of this good news, once Erica had given birth to their newborn son, Chuck, his skin seemed to have turned grey as well. In addition to this, Aaron's failed research had left money in the Foster family scarce, and they were forced to put young Chuck up for adoption. They hoped and prayed that a kind, loving family would adopt Chuck one day. However, as the years went by, and due to his grey appearance, most people saw him as a "semi-albino" freak of nature. Chuck became infuriated and ran away from the orphanage, taking to the streets and becoming a thief. He realized that he might need a mask, as the cops would definitely identify him as the culprit if he got caught by anyone (the grey skin wouldve been a dead give away). He stole so much that he began to make a name for himself at the young age of 12 as most of the underground had now begun calling him the Grey Bandit. He decided to fully dress the part as he made his own costume and combined it with a long white and grey trench coat. The cops were always 1 step behind him it eventually got to the point where he was like a ghost to them. Bandit did eventually discover his powers, however in one of the most inconvenient of times: during a heist. Bandits new powers threw him completely off balance and he was eventually caught by police. In juvy, Bandit learned how to control some of his powers and managed to keep everyone from messing with him. However, Beast Boy (now part of the Justice League and going by Changeling) saw potential in this young shapeshifter, and agreed to train him once his sentence was up. Bandit then trained under Beast Boy to learn to fully control his powers and use them for good. He did well, saving lives with the new Young Justice team for nearly 2 months. However, this all changed when Darkseid invaded. Bandit had to escape Metropolis and leave his mentor behind like he was ordered, fleeing to Detroit where he eventually joined the Dark Hammer Resistance. For the next year he fought with The Reapers division of the rebels (where he met Quincy) to take out Darkseid for good. However, he was eventually hurt in an ambush that resulted in death of Slade Wilson. He required a blood transfusion from Ms. Martian and later gained the ability to transform into any animal he sees. He then became one of the 10 known survivors of the attack on the Dark Hammer base. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology: Bandit has denser Grey skin ** Terrestrial Metamorph: Bandit has the ability to morph into any animal his father experimented on. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets, so long as he sees them. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It does not matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has the ability to change into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies or a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be grey. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he has been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon after seeing them in a battered, worn out comic book. ** Superhuman Durabilty: 'Bandit's skin and bones have also become denser in addition to his skin turning grey ** 'Superhuman Strength: '''Bandit is later able to access the abilities of some of his animal forms without transforming. ** '''Animal Mimicry: Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he is in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. ** Animal Empathy Weaknesses -He can only stay in his aliens forms for a short time Weapons -None Equipment -None